


Hummingbird

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Pyotr discovers a cute habit of Spencer's.
Relationships: Pyotr/Spencer Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Hummingbird

At first Pyotr thought he was hearing things, but the second time he was absolutely, one hundred percent sure of what he was hearing. 

And that? That happened to be Spencer singing. He already knew the blonde could sing, but hearing him do it absentmindedly was down right adorable. 

But there was only certain times Pyotr heard it and that was only when Spencer happened to be cooking. It makes him wonder if Spencer would sing along to the radio.. But then he might be aware of it, and honestly? He liked hearing Spencer sing without needing a tune to follow.

Pyotr has to be sneaky about it too, much to his distress. Usually Spencer had the kitchen covered and had no need for his help, even though Pyotr wasn’t the  _ best  _ cook out there..

Before he met Spencer most of his food budget was spent eating out, but now here Spencer was spoiling him with home cooked meals. Not every day of course, but he could practically taste the love Spencer put into the dishes. 

What a fantastic, charming boyfriend.

Most of the songs Pyotr heard him sing were ones he recognized from Carole and Tuesday’s latest album. Of course Spencer would be their number one fan, or close to it. 

They were both at least in the top five! 

Every time Pyotr was blessed to hear a song from Spencer he had to bite back any sort of sound of excitement and tried his best, but failed, on coming into the kitchen casually. 

At least Spencer was used to his energetic personality as to not find it suspicious. 

Most of the time Pyotr liked to pretend he was editing one of his videos before twirling into the kitchen and eagerly seeing what they were having. He could keep this a secret!

Or, that’s what he thought.

It’s not until one evening Pyotr is lounging on their couch, tv volume low that he hears it.

“When the night falls, I wanna dance with somebody..”

It’s softer than Pyotr’s own version and it nearly made him drop his phone as he jumps up from the couch to race into the kitchen. Spencer was currently stirring a pot of stew, foot tapping to the beat of his own drum.

“When the night falls, I feel like dancing with somebody..” 

Apparently Pyotr had his limit because he can’t help but  _ squeal  _ upon hearing this. It was the first time Spencer ever sung one of his songs! Giddy didn’t even describe how he was feeling!

Poor Spencer nearly jumped out of his skin, catching the spoon before it fell into the pot and visibly relaxed upon seeing it was just Pyotr and that there was no sign of distress judging by his gleeful expression.

“Did something good happen..?” Spencer asks, a nervous smile on his face as he lets out a small sigh of relief. Even after the sudden outburst he was slowly easing back into his usual calm demeanor.

“Something  _ incredible  _ happened!” Pyotr exclaims; jumping and twirling then finally embracing Spencer’s side. It increases his mood when Spencer chuckles and pats his arm before Pyotr has to let go.

“Well now, don’t leave me in suspense. What happened?” Spencer asks as gently as he can, a soft smile matching his tone. 

“You were singing my song! It’s the first time you’ve sung one of mine!” Pyotr can barely stand still, yet Spencer stiffens at this. 

“Y-you’ve heard me sing more than once..?” By no means does Pyotr like to see Spencer embarrassed, but the rosy blush on his face looks  _ really  _ cute. If he could, Pyotr could gush all day about Spencer. 

..Actually he’s pretty sure he gushed for about ten minutes in one of his vlogs about him. Oh well! Spencer deserves the love anyway!

“Yep! There’s no need to be embarrassed, I think it’s really sweet! It’s one of the many highlights of my day!” Pyotr beams. “A number of times I’ve had to hold back on joining you!”

“Really now?” Spencer finally eases up and looks at Pyotr sheepishly. It was so rare to see him act so shy! “I wouldn’t mind a duet then. What do you say?”

Oh, he didn’t have to ask him twice!

“I feel like singing with somebody! A charming somebody that is.~”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by when Flora began singing along to Carole & Tuesday during that one concert. Aaah, these two are so comforting to write I swear 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
